Concrete Evidence
by Silverock
Summary: One-shot. Post 1X01. "Be a cop." She tells him. Well he certainly proved her how much of a cop he can be didn't he? Booth decides to let our favorite forensic anthropologist know he still remember her statement from the year before. Said statement being he wouldn't regret it in the morning of course. Please read and review. Reposted due to typos, grammer mistakes etc.


**So this is a one-shot I wrote a really long time ago. It's actually the first fic I've ever written. I'm reposting it since the original had so many stupid mistakes in it. Now I'm smarter so I fixed it and reposted.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this little fic and please leave a review because I simply love them :)**

* * *

Concrete evidence

It was their first case as partners, after not speaking nor seeing each other for a year. It would be a bit of an understatement to say that the whole situation was tense, especially due to the way things went down the last time they saw each other a year ago.

Booth was driving his car, after they solved the murder case of Cleo Eller.

_"Be a cop" she tells me_ he thought to himself. _Well, I definitely proved her just how much cop I am haven't I?_ A slight smirk of satisfaction coming to his face. _I swear to god, I wanted to do her against that wall so badly when she said that, show her what she missed last year when she chose to go home, so nonchalant after that mind blowing kiss. What a cock-tease!_

Booth was getting hard thinking about Brennan, about **them**, both last year and now. _I think she might have just got hotter in that year, if that's even possible._ A smile came across his face when a thought crossed his mind. _I'm gonna do it!_He thought as he took the turn that he knew would lead him to **her** apartment, and not his own. _It's time we check to see if you were right miss Bones, though I have no doubt in my mind that when I wake up next to you tomorrow morning, neither one of us will have a single regret. Hell we'll probably just do it again since we'll already be naked and in your bed…_ That thought made his semi hard-on to a full evident one that made his groin ache, but it was good pain, one he knew he won't be feeling soon.

He got to her apartment and knocked two times on the door as he thought with a smirk _let the game begin. _Two knocks was all he needed, 'cause she opened the door right away, and here she was – in a very, **very** short high waisted jeans and a little black tank top that showed her boobs more than covered and that allowed him see that they were held by a dark purple bra.

_What is he doing here?_ Brennan thought to herself "Booth, what are you doing here?" She asked, the surprise clear in her voice.

"May I come in?" _In you if I may._

"Yeah, of course" She said, still surprised by the unexpected, yet very welcomed, visitor and locked the door behind him as he walked in. _Damn he's hot in that black suit! I need that thing off of him as soon as possible!_

"So, there's something I was wondering about." He said, taking a step towards her.

"And what would that be, Booth?" She said taking a step towards him as well.

"You said, if I recall correctly, that when I wake up next to you in the morning, I won't regret it."

"Do have doubts about that Booth?" She said with hope that she will have the chance to be proving him wrong tomorrow morning.

"Not a single one Bones. I was just wondering how does a scientist like you, that is all about proofs and facts, would make such an assumption without having concrete evidence."

"So you're here because you want me to prove to you I was right?"

"No," He took a finale step towards her so their noses were not less than an inch from touching "just here to let you know I'm sure you won't regret it tomorrow as well."

"Oh I know I won't." Brennan said with a suggestive look on her face.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He said and before she had a chance to blink, he shoved her against the wall (without hurting her of course). Their fingers interlaced with one another's up against the wall, so their elbows touched, and they kissed, opening their mouths and chasing the other's tongue with their own. It wasn't even clear who was kissing who, and who had a stronger grip on the other's fingers that neither of them let go during the kiss. Both of them thought how outstanding it was to be held and hold each other, enjoying the presence of each other after a long **long** time they haven't met.

They broke apart to take air, never letting their hands come down the wall, just holding them against it. They looked deep in each other's eyes; He, into her pale grey-blue eyes, and she, into his warm chocolate brown eyes.

"I want you." He said, almost whispering.

He kissed her clavicle bone, where her neck and shoulder met, a sucking wet kiss that he knew would leave a red-purple hickey on her perfect snowy skin tomorrow morning, and he absolutely loved it.

She leaned her head against the wall as he looked up at her, his lips leaving her sweet skin, "Bedroom." He said, half asking and half making a decision. Letting their fingers and elbows down after they held on to each other for a few minutes now, he quickly grabbed her by the waist, or pelvis as she would call it, and placed her over his shoulder. She laughed at that action as he walked to her bedroom.

He went in and put her down, looking again into her eyes he almost fell into oblivion as he saw that the pale grey-blue turned almost into a navy blue with desire. _Such a long time_ Hethought_.__I'm so happy I came, I don't think there's any other place I'd rather be in right now._

"Jacket, shirt, tie, now!" She said firmly, looking in his nearly black with desire eyes.

"Tank top, bra, now!" He replied with the same tone, thinking _damn she's the hottest woman alive!_

She took off his jacket and started pulling away his green tie and unbutton his white dress-shirt as he took off her tank top. Now, his tie thrown on the floor together with his shirt and jacket and her tank top near them, she stood there in her bra.

"God you're beautiful Bones." He said with a very low voice.

They kissed again, her hands on his face and his on her waist. He let them travel towards her bra as he unclasped it and took a deep sigh, breaking their kiss apart, so he could look at her beautifully shaped breasts.

"Pants." They both said in almost the exact same time, with nearly no air in their lungs. They laughed as she unzipped his suit pants and he did the same to her tiny jeans. Letting their pants fall to their ankles and kicking them away, they stood there only in their underpants, he in his grey boxers who gave away the hard-on she could already feel through his pants and her in her matching dark purple panties.

_He's getting all hard just for me… I think I like that._ She thought as she looked down to his underwear, a little smile of satisfaction coming to her face.

As they kissed again, both of them came to notice just how much they enjoyed that simple action. They fell to the bed together, she on top of him, kissing the whole time. He could feel her breasts against his chest and he loved it. They pulled away to breathe

"I need you, now." Brennan said to him, trying to catch her breath.

"Well, you know I'm a giver Bones." He said with a smirk, and turned around so he was now on top of her. He stood on his knees, one next to each side of her waist, and pulled down her panties to her knees. She kicked them away as he rolled off of her for a second to take his boxers off and went back to be on top of her in the same position.

_How the hell did this happen?_She thought to herself. _I just can't believe it, one minute he shows up at my door and in the other, I'm naked and beneath__him__. _She was scared by how fast things were going but then realized that it'll be alright, because he's Booth and he will never hurt her nor walk away_._

He looked down at her perfectly smooth vagina and took a deep breathe that ended with a grin coming across his lips.

"You like what you see Booth?" Brennan asked with a chuckle.

"You have no idea Bones. I'm a big fan of a smooth entrance." He said with a chuckle of his own. _Damn it woman, how can you possibly be that perfect?_

He leaned towards her, supporting his body weight with his left hand as he took his fully hard cock in his right hand, pumped it twice and took a bit of her dampness on its tip as he entered her as slow and as far as he could.

"Oh my-" She couldn't even finish the god part as he groaned like he was Atlas and someone had just taken the whole globe off of him. He kinda hated himself for interrupting his **atheist** partner to call god's name no other, but then again loved himself for knowing that he could probably make her say it in the very near future.

He pulled as far back as he could, with only his tip inside of her, as he thrust in her with all his strength. She was now the one to moan. She wrapped her right leg around the left side of his waist, and put her right hand under his left that supported him to interlace their fingers as they did against the wall.

Knowing he couldn't keep the slow rhythm any longer, his thrusts became faster and she loved it. He leaned his head towards hers and kissed her, first softly, but as he started feeling her tongue in his own mouth, he knew he'd like her to feel his as well. He grabbed her waist with his right hand and she grabbed his right, very firm, butt cheek with her left hand.

"I didn't know you were an ass person Bones." He said with another smirk, breaking their kiss apart and breathing heavily.

"I didn't know you're an ass." She said with amusement.

"what?" He asked.

"Get back in my mouth!"

"As you wish princess."

They laughed and he leaned back in and they continued kissing and moaning and kissing and groaning. She let her mouth drift a bit south so she was now giving him a sucking wet kiss on his clavicle. _If I'm gonna have a hickey tomorrow, than so are you Booth._ She thought. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes as hard as he could.

"You're killing me woman." He breathed out.

"Good," She said, leaving his neck damp. "now you know just how you're making me feel."

He smiled and bit her bottom lip softly; keeping thrusting in her with the rhythm they both enjoyed so much.

"Booth?" She said.

"So am I."

"Very close."

"Even closer."

They didn't have to say much to understand that they were both very **very** close to coming. They kissed roughly, their tongues dancing one in the mouth of the other, kissing so strong that it was like they were pulling one of the other's entire body towards them and in that moment, they both came, shattered to be exact. He exploded in her with a groan that reminded a roar of a lion.

"Booth!" Brennan screamed, not caring that her apartment was one of 16 in that building, not even thinking about it.

He stayed inside of her for another moment and then rolled off of her, so he laid to her right, their fingers still interlaced. They looked at each other, heavy breathing, not being able to say a word, partly for lack of oxygen and partly because neither of them had something to say that could make that moment better.

They stared at each other's eyes and started laughing with relief, release and satisfaction. They both thought about how great that action was, it was more than just the sex, it was the feeling of getting together, the feeling of starting something new, a relationship maybe?

"Oh god, you were so right." He said to her, still trying to catch his breath.

"It's not morning yet." She replied, a bit confused and breathing just as heavily.

"I don't need to wait that long to know I don't have a single regret about the greatest sex I had in my whole damn life." He smiled at her.

"I'm so honored." She said with a devilish smile, trying to tease him.

"Don't you have something to say to me Bones?" _I sure hope you do, 'cause if not… Awkward._ He thought.

She let his fingers go after a long time of holding them between hers and rolled over so her head was on his chest, her left hand on his chest as well and her left leg between his legs and over his left hip. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh you mean something like how I was also right about not having any regret either? Or maybe something like how that was the best goddamn orgasm I ever had? Or maybe just about the fact that you have the biggest?" She looked up at him, clearly amused by her own words, giving him that devilish smile again.

"Biggest what Bones?" He asked, looking at her with the most innocent eyes he could pull.

"Biggest dick I've ever had inside of me Booth." She laughed.

"Are you laughing because you're lying?"

"I never lie, Booth. Ever."

"Well then, I think that if there was any doubt in your mind, you definitely just made me the happiest man on planet earth." He smiled at her, a smile that spread from one side of his face to the other.

"You can't possibly have all the variables to make that statement." The scientist she was, came across the conversation for a second.

"This is the only variable I need Bones." He said as he kissed her softly, but for a long amount of time.

They smiled at each other and in that very position, after what they both agreed was the best sex in either one of their lives, they fell asleep.

* * *

**So... What did you guys think?**

**Please leave a review, I read each one of them and of course reply to them all. Thank you :)**

**Love you boneheads, Silver**


End file.
